Stuck Like Glue
by Crazy Redd
Summary: Remus and Tonks get stuck with each other. AU 5th year, Rated T because I'm paranoid, and for later chapters. Starts in October of 1995.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
Rated T because of later chapters, and because  
I'm very paranoid.  
**

It was just like any other night this October of 1995. Patrols, no sleep, and an itching curiosity looming before them as they patrolled the Department of Mysteries. Remus Lupin was underneath an Invisibility cloak, which he borrowed from Mad-Eye, slowly creeping around the small entrance way.

"Please stop walking back and forth like that, it's making me even more nervous," a soft voice whispered. Remus turned towards a seemingly empty space, where he knew that Nymphadora Tonks was standing.

"Sorry," Remus whispered back and stopped walking. For a second he wondered how she knew he was pacing, before realizing his footsteps were probably making a small amount of sound. It remained like this for a long time. Silence, stillness, nothing.

Suddenly some footsteps could be heard, Remus and Tonks turned their heads towards the origin of the sound. A face showed itself at the corner. It was the unmistakable face of Lucius Malfoy, who was confirmed by Harry as a Death Eater, but was still allowed to manipulate the minister of magic. Tonks held her breathe as Remus' heart began to pound away as he watched the Death Eater come closer.

Lucius looked around suspiciously stopping right in front of where Tonks was standing. Remus had his wand at the ready, just in case. After a second some of the tension diffused when Lucius turned away from where Tonks was and headed towards the door to the Department of Mysteries.

Both Remus and Tonks had the same idea and slowly crept towards the door after Lucius. Lucius went through door after door, seeming to lead to weirder and weirder rooms, including one where Remus could hear voices coming from a veil, but he had to focus on Lucius, not knowing if Tonks was following as well.

A loud crash boomed around the room. Remus could see the light blonde, almost white, hair of Lucius Malfoy whip around, lighting his wand.

"Who's there?" Lucius yelled out before icily adding, "Come out, come out, where ever you are." Remus turned his head looking around the room, wondering where Tonks was hiding, though not doubting that she had tripped over something.

"Oh Lucius," a very familiar voice came, though not quite the same as Remus remembered. A woman stepped into the dim light. Her black hair, her crazy look in her eye. One word came to mind. Bellatrix. Remus crept ever so slightly forward, before realizing it wasn't Bellatrix, but she sure looked like it in the dim amount of light.

"Bellatrix? What are you doing here? I thought the Dark Lord was keeping you with him for, ah, special requests," Lucius said examining her, though not coming too close, as Bellatrix most likely frightened him. Remus could see the ever so slight sick in her face that Lucius didn't catch.

"The Dark Lord has decided that I take over on your mission," 'Bellatrix' replied harshly.

"What? But the Dark Lord promised me this mission, so I can prove my loyalties!" Lucius said in outrage.

"If you have a problem, take it up with the Dark Lord himself!" 'Bellatrix' responded as if he had just offended her. Remus kept his distance now, even if he knew it wasn't the real Bellatrix, but every second she seemed to become crazier and a much more believable Bellatrix. _That's my Nymphadora_, Remus thought to himself, suppressing a chuckle, feeling a bit terrible afterwards feeling she definitely wasn't his, and never would be.

"Fine, but don't think this is over," Lucius said frustrated, "I shall contact him now." He pulled up his sleeve, but 'Bellatrix' stopped him.

"He's a bit… tired out tonight, if you don't wish to anger the Dark Lord, I suggest you bring your complaints up tomorrow," 'Bellatrix' said with a wicked smile, "For now, go home, and let me take care of everything." Lucius' mouth twitched in anger, but released a glare and began heading for the door.

"Fine," Lucius said irritated slowly walking away. After a few minutes, Remus whispered a spell to reveal everyone in the vicinity, and it only revealed the fake Bellatrix.

"How did you…?" Remus asked quietly walking up to her causing her to jump, but upon realizing it was just Remus, she calmed herself.

"She's close to my natural form," Tonks shrugged reverting to her normal form, pink hair and all, "I just needed to get the personality down right. I was worried there for a second he'd see through me." Remus chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I noticed when he mentioned Bellatrix's 'special requests' you looked completely disgusted for a second," Remus replied quietly lighting his wand and coming from underneath his invisibility cloak.

"You have no idea," Tonks replied with a disgusted smile.

"That was extremely risky," Remus scolded now extremely serious.

"What choice did I have? I accidently tripped over a suit of armor, and he wouldn't have dropped it if I didn't try something," Tonks replied defending herself holding her now lit wand near where Remus was.

"I dunno, you could've just run away or something," Remus suggested.

"I will not run, you know that, Mr. Werewolf," Tonks replied defensively.

"It happened, let's just drop it, _Nymphadora_," Remus answered offended by her Mr. Werewolf comment, and her first name caused her hair to turn bright red, "Let's just get out of here."

"Fine, Remus," Tonks said crossing her arms, before looking around then back at Remus, "Do you remember where we came from?" Remus looked around as well. How stupid could he be to forget their previous route?

"I think we came from over here," Remus said holding the cloak near him, walking over to a nearby door.

"I thought we came from farther that way," Tonks said pointing over farther to their left. Remus shook his head, trying to seem sure of himself, while he was doubting himself.

"No, I don't think so," Remus said stubbornly.

"If you're sure, we'll go your way," Tonks sighed thinking of how stubborn the man was. She quickly opened the door and walked into the next room, followed by Remus. The two looked around confused, as they hadn't seen this room before.

"I don't think-" Tonks began, but Remus cut her off by walking farther into the room.

"What's this?" Remus said walking closer to a large mirror a good five times his size wide and tall.

"Careful Remus," Tonks warned. _How ironic I'm the one warning him about being careful_, Tonks thought to herself, but Remus kept going closer to the mirror. Remus slowly looked in the mirror, spotting Tonks behind him, but something was odd, she was coming closer to him. He turned around and she was still by the door.

Tonks' reflection stood by him, kissing him of the cheek. Remus placed his hand where she had kissed but there was nothing there. Remus tried to focus on something other than this mirror, which he related back to the Mirror of Erised, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the mirror, like he was able to the one time he saw the Erised Mirror.

His appearance was altered as well. He looked younger, and he had no scars apparent. It was almost suddenly that he noticed two little kids running around him and Tonks next to him. Remus began reaching forwards towards the mirror.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled from behind him, running up next to him. In a split second she saw almost exactly the same image, but the moment only lasted for a short time, as Remus' fingers made contact with the glass of the mirror.

The image faded and the two of them snapped out of it stumbling backwards. Before the two of them could recover from stumbling back, a bright light filled the room knocking the both of them out.

* * *

Tonks awoke after a good dream, opening her eyes slowly. The first sight she saw was the wild face of Sirius Black. Not the best thing to awake to and she let out a small scream, surprised to see Sirius' face.

"Tonks! You're finally awake!" Sirius howled with his wild smile shining everywhere. Tonks raised her left arm up to her head and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Sirius replied seriously, though still with the wild smile all over his face. It was then that Tonks tried to move her other arm to push herself up, but she noticed some resistance. She turned her head to see Remus next to her.

"What's going on?" Tonks said moving her right hand but Remus' arm followed her arm with only a couple of inches between them.

"We're stuck," Remus simply said turning his head towards her, "I woke up about an hour ago and figured it out."

"Ha! The old bloke didn't get to wake up to my beautiful face," Sirius said with a howl of laughter.

"I envy you Remus," Tonks joked.

"Oh now, I'm hurt," Sirius whimpered jokingly.

"Anyways, what are we going to do, since we're stuck?" Remus interjected, feeling odd just lying there awake and talking to them.

"Well Dumbledore says that Tonks shouldn't go into work right now, seeing as if they knew, they would know she was in the Department of Mysteries, and then Lucius might figure that Tonks was the one impersonating Bellatrix," Sirius explained, pulling the two of them up so they were at least sitting in the bed.

"How did you…?" Tonks began.

"I explained everything that happened already," Remus stated.

"Dumbledore's trying to find out how to separate you, as well as a way to let you go back to work. Kingsley's put word in that you got sick, and were very contagious. One of our St. Mungo's people have forged some papers to make it seem like one of the sick people is Tonks," Sirius explained excitedly.

"So does this mean we're going to be guests here in the Grimmauld Place, until we can figure out how to separate from each other?" Remus asked with a grin feeling that was a part of what made Sirius so happy at the moment.

"Exactly!" Sirius stated, causing Tonks to groan.

"Oh great I get to be stuck with Sirius," Tonks groaned with a hint of joking, she gave a small wink to Remus.

"Oh don't worry, I've lived years with him, you get used to his dirty jokes, non-creative pranks, and wolfish demeanor eventually," Remus replied with a laugh.

"My pranks are creative! Like the one where James and I colored the whole school and their inhabitants red and gold," Sirius insisted.

"That was James' idea, and if I remember correctly I was in on most of the engineering of that particular time," Remus said smirking.

"What about the time-" Sirius began, but was cut off.

"Enough you two, we'll have plenty of time to argue about whether Sirius' pranks are creative, but right now I'm starving!"

**Thank you for reading! I plan to continue this story  
soon, so check back later. I love reviews and it helps  
get my muse going. I would love if you were so  
kind as to review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
Rated T because of later chapters, and because  
I'm very paranoid.**

It had been a couple of weeks, and they were no closer to separating Remus and Tonks, as the two were to coordinating well together. Sirius always got a good laugh out of watching the two of them try to work together even remotely well. It was even hard to walk as Tonks tended to swing her arms, and Remus did quite the opposite. They had pretty much given up on trying to walk right, and resorted to simply sitting, while Sirius brought them their food.

The two, Remus and Tonks were sitting on the couch in the living room. The atmosphere seemed extremely tense, much more tense then it had been before.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked on this fine day.

"What?" Tonks asked confused looking at the man at her side not understanding where it came from.

"Full moon, it's coming up, and we haven't been able to separate yet," Remus sighed looking back at her.

"I'm sure Dumbledore's come up with some sort of plan," Tonks said optimistically, not completely confident herself.

"Promise me that if I even come close to hurting you, you will do anything, _anything_ to stop me," Remus said seriously looking into her eyes with a conviction and almost sadness in his eyes.

"But Remus…" Tonks began.

"I know I will have the Wolfsbane," Remus continued, "But it might now work, maybe it won't have been brewed precisely correct." Tonks looked into his eyes with wonderment and almost a sense of pity towards him.

"Oi, you two, stop flirting all the time," a bark came from the doorway and the doglike man named Sirius Black entered the room.

"Quiet, Sirius, we're being serious," Remus snapped feeling Sirius had entered in on a conversation he preferred to talk about alone.

"I am Sirius too!" Sirius commented. Tonks facepalmed with her free hand.

"That is never funny Sirius," Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"Of course it's always funny!" Sirius replied with a wolfish grin on his face as he made his way next to Remus and Tonks on the couch.

"To you, perhaps," Remus added with only a slight smile.

"Well I'm the only one who matters so…" Sirius joked with a howl of laughter.

"You really are bonkers. Azkaban drove you insane, didn't it?" Tonks asked with a chuckle.

"No, he was this insane since he was younger," Remus commented laughing softly to himself.

"If I'm insane, then what does that make my parents and my brother?" Sirius asked with an animal's smile.

"Escaped from the Asylum," Tonks answered shaking her head. Remus looked at her with the largest smile that he had ever had since the two of them were 'attached' in the Department of Mysteries, and Tonks really like the way the smile fit on his face.

"Well the insane one brings good tidings of great joy," Sirius said overdramatically moving his arms around, "I wouldn't have interrupted your flirting session without reason, now would I?"

"Yes," Remus said bluntly with his smile turning into a serious look of wonderment, wondering if this was another one of Sirius' jokes, "You would."

"What's this great tiding of great joy, Oh Insane One," Tonks said a little down that the smile on Remus' face had faded so quickly, but keeping a smile on her face.

"Dumbledore sends word," Sirius replied a little more seriously, wanting to joke around, but he had to be serious. Remus stared at Sirius wondering if it was because Dumbledore discovered a way to separate the two.

"About what?" Remus asked looking towards Tonks with almost relief, but trying not to get his hopes up.

"Your time of the month, Mr. Moony," Sirius replied with a slight grin, "He has a plan."

"He… he does?" Remus asked almost let down, not because he didn't enjoy Tonks' company, but because he needed some space at times.

"Yes, he does," Sirius answered.

"Oh hurry up and just tell us, Sirius," Tonks urged on, not wanting any more delay before hearing what Dumbledore had come up with.

"It's not much, but it should help with Moony's fears a little bit," Sirius replied nervously.

"No," Remus said softly, but then raised his voice, "No. I will not allow it."

"It's the only way," Sirius said taking a deep breathe.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore wants yo-" Sirius began, but was cut off by Remus, who tried to stand, but was stopped by the invisible force that held him and Tonks together.

"I said no, Sirius. That's final!" Remus replied fiercely. Tonks was completely confused, and surprised to see Remus this passionate about something.

"At least let Nymphie choose!" Sirius argued, earning a glare from Tonks.

"It's Tonks, Sirius," Tonks angrily stated.

"Sorry, let _Tonks _choose," Sirius sighed but staring at Remus steadily.

"No, I won't allow it, even if she does agree, it's too dangerous!" Remus argued.

"What are you two talking about?" Tonks yelled trying to get their attention. Remus looked at her and clenched his fists.

"Dumbledore has secured," Sirius began, and Remus tried talking over him.

"I said," Remus began talking over what Sirius was explaining to Tonks.

"A sort of potion," Sirius continued loudly hoping she understood him over Remus' talk.

"No. Be quiet Sirius! I don't want," Remus said louder, trying to stand up, but Tonks insisted on sitting down, knowing that if he got too close to Sirius, he might force him to shut up.

"Silencio!" Tonks yelled pointing her wand, held in her free hand, at Remus. Remus' eyes went wide and looked as though he was going to kill someone, something he rarely showed, the last time being when James, Peter, and Sirius insisted on going with him one full moon, the first one after they had perfected their Animagus forms. He didn't want them to come, as it was dangerous still, but they came anyways.

"As you were saying, Sirius?" Tonks said with a forced smile. Remus tried to stand up, forgetting this time of their connection, wanting to go to the kitchen and get away from them, but Tonks held him firmly there.

"Dumbledore has secured a sort of potion that will…" Sirius trailed off looking towards Remus who was glaring at him.

"Go on," Tonks said wondering what could be so bad for Remus to act like that.

"A potion that will simulate the transformation of a werewolf, on a month to month basis," Sirius finished, and Tonks looked at him curiously. Remus dropped his head almost looking like he cursed in his silenced state.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked slightly confused.

"If you were to take the potion on the day of the full moon, you would turn into a werewolf," Sirius explained, "The next full moon you wouldn't change unless you took it again. Of course you would have to take Wolfsbane as well…"

"I thought that werewolves attacked each other if they came in contact," Tonks stated.

"No, if they did, Greyback couldn't have a pack of werewolves that transformed near each other. There are a couple of cases when they attack each other, but…" Sirius explained his eyes trailing from Remus to Tonks.

"So if I were to take Wolfsbane and this potion Dumbledore's got a hold of, it should be safe?" Tonks asked wanting to make sure she got all her facts straight.

"Well… We don't know if there will be any after effects on you, since you are a Metamorphagus. You could be unaffected afterwards… or lose your Metamorphagus abilities, or something else, we don't know," Sirius expounded looking at Remus knowing that Remus was against it.

"I will do it," Tonks said confidently looking towards the man next to her. Remus looked at her with a serious glare that said, 'No, don't you understand? You aren't thinking about this seriously enough.' Tonks shook her head. "Yes I am, and you can't convince me not to. If you try to interfere, I will knock you out until I've taken my potions, and then you can't do anything to stop it," Tonks said, "I'll be ok." She waved her wand and released him from the silencing spell.

"No it won't! Becoming a monster, going through everything, willingly, is insane, Nymphadora!" Remus exclaimed having given up on trying to leave the room.

"Don't call me-" Tonks began, but Remus cut her off.

"You don't understand anything about it. How it feels to go through it all. Feeling like every bone in your body is breaking and twisting around in your body, and afterwards, the desire to kill, to taste blood, it isn't something to be taken so lightly!" Remus said trying to convince her against doing it. Sirius heard this, wondering why he never told them, though he had guessed from the screams and the wounding himself part, but Remus had never talked about the transformation before.

"If you are trying to scare me out of it, you are going to fail, Remus. I've gone through pain before, I'm a bloody auror. I can handle this," Tonks said confidently staring into his eyes with such conviction it was almost overwhelming.

"I just want you to know everything before you go and decide what to do. You could lose your Metamorphagus powers! Please, Tonks, reconsider!" Remus pleaded taking her hands in his, "Just doing this won't guarantee your safety, Sirius told you sometimes werewolves will attack their own kind."

"If it helps," Sirius interjected, "I will be there to make sure you don't kill each other."

"No, Remus, I will not reconsider," Tonks said ignoring Sirius, "I will do this, no matter what you do to try and convince me otherwise."

"Damn stubborn woman," Remus said closing his eyes, pulling their hands apart, forcing himself to stay strong.

"That's right. As long as I live I will stand by my choices, no matter the consequences. Good luck trying to convince me I'm wrong on something too," Tonks replied solidly taking his hands back into hers, no matter how much he tried to separate them.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon. Remus had slept for most of the day, and when the moment of truth came when Tonks took the Canis Victus Potion, the one that would hopefully have her go through the change of the werewolf as well, Remus tried once more to convince her otherwise, in defeat. The three of them had gone down to the basement of the Grimmauld Place. Once they were inside, Sirius cast several spells over the door so they couldn't get out until the morning.

Remus' heart of beating faster as the pull of the full moon became greater. Tonks felt slightly odd, feeling a sort of pull, and her instincts began dominating her mind.

"Remus," Tonks began, but Remus didn't answer.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Sirius asked coming out of his dog form walking from across the room until he was next to them.

"N-nothing," Tonks replied closing her eyes trying to concentrate and not let fear seep in. Remus looked so calm and collected, so at peace, at least for the moment. They wanted in silence for about half an hour, before it began.

The pain. The feeling of breaking bones. The body deforming itself. Screams filled the basement. However, they were only the yells of pain from one of the humans in the room. Tonks watched in horror as Remus slowly began his transformation, nothing happening to her.

It took a few minutes for the room to go silent again. Tonks looked at the werewolf in fear, not because of fear of her own safety, but because she wasn't one of them. At least she didn't think she was, just to make sure she looked down, spotting her body, knowing she definitely wasn't a werewolf. She looked at the black wolf that was Sirius, looking at him with a look wondering why she wasn't a werewolf.

Sirius had no answer as he neared where Tonks and the werewolf Remus were. Tonks looked at Remus who whimpered slightly looking towards Tonks with puppy dog eyes Tonks found quite cute, but with the situation as it was, chose not to say something like that.

That night, Tonks had no sleep, staying awake mostly because if Remus did lose control and hurt her, he would never forgive himself. Sirius stayed up with her, nudging her a few times when she was tempted to fall asleep.

The next morning was a calm one, and a tired one for everyone. Both Tonks and Remus slept well past noon, and Sirius awoke around 11 in the morning. When Tonks and Remus were both awake, the two prepared for the short day, without a word. The two headed down the stairs, falling down two flights of stairs, causing a few bruises on both of them. The two ate in silence at the table and headed into the living room, falling another time, and spotted Sirius, who immediately stood up.

"Before you ask, I don't know what went wrong, or why it didn't work. It could be because it doesn't work on a Metamorphagus. But if you look on the bright side, no one got hurt," Sirius quickly said looking at the both of them with worry.

"Luck, nothing more. Maybe next full moon, a new plan will come up that isn't as dangerous," Remus bitterly and quietly stated.

"It's fine, Sirius. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. At least we know that without anything but Wolfsbane there is still a chance of no danger," Tonks said trying to remain positive.

"It was extremely dangerous, Nymphadora," Remus stated.

"Don't-" Tonks began, but was cut off like she was a few days prior when the original plan was explained.

"I could have killed you. I almost did kill you. Now will you listen to me when I tell you about how dangerous things like this are?" Remus asked quietly and frustrated.

"No, I won't. Just because something's dangerous, doesn't mean I won't do it because of the danger. If I did, well I wouldn't be an Auror, now would I?" Tonks explained fiercely. Remus remained silent. This was going to be a long relationship with each other at the looks of things, even if tomorrow they were separated.

**Thank you for reading! **

**To the Three Reviewers (ThisLoveHasNoCeiling +  
Two Anonymous Reviewers):**

**Thank you for the review, I'm extremely glad you  
like it. I hope the future chapters are just as e  
njoyable as the first :D**

**I love reviews and it helps  
get my muse going. I would love if you were so  
kind as to review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
**

**Thanks to ThisLoveHasNoCeiling for inspiration for the beginning part.**

It was one of the best nights sleep Remus had gotten in a long time. His dreams were not nightmares, as he had been having more and more of lately, some including him turning into a werewolf and killing Tonks, but tonight it was actually very peaceful. When he awoke he met the face of Nymphadora Tonks with her long natural brown hair, which came out when she was sleeping. He didn't even realize how close they were this morning. After a few minutes, her eyes began to open slightly as she awoke, seeing his eyes looking lovingly at her. Remus smiled, before realizing that they were closer than they had been before. He quickly looked away and scooted as far as they normally were and stared at the ceiling.

"Remus?" Tonks finally said after a moment or two, "Are you ready to get up?" He simply nodded stiffly. The two tried getting off the bed in opposite ways, but it was impossible and pulled each other back onto the bed.

"Sorry," Remus said before moving to her side of the bed, next to her sitting up. The two slowly went through their daily routine, getting dressed, while the other looked away, brushing their teeth, and sometimes getting a shower, while the other stood on the other side of the shower curtain. It was actually quite awkward at first, but as they had been stuck together for awhile, they had gotten used to it. Just like every other day, they headed down the stairs, Tonks almost falling a couple of times, like she did almost everyday. Especially lately they had skipped breakfast and headed to the library. After Remus had finished reading his first book, Remus and Tonks walked down a the bookcases again in the library of the Grimmauld Place, which was full of old books, but useful nonetheless.

"Here it is Remus," Tonks said using her free arm to point out a book. Remus nodded and pulled out the book. Slowly the two walked over to the couch they normally sat at, and sat down. Before Remus could open up the book Tonks turned her body towards Remus, placing their connected hands on the back of the couch and her feet between the two in a crisscross applesauce manner.

"Remus, this is getting boring," Tonks said with a smile, "Can't we do something different, other than study?"

"This is important, Tonks. We don't have very long until the next full moon," Remus said to her with a slight sigh.

"Yes, but reading all these old books won't help, I bet there are several people working on this with new up to date information," Tonks replied taking the book from Remus' free hand, "I sincerely doubt that a werewolf is killed by a silver bullet." Remus couldn't help but chuckle slightly taking back the book.

"They aren't," Remus said holding the book up to where he normally read at, "But then again the older stuff may give information that the new leaves behind." Remus flipped open the book to around the center. Instantly a stream of black ink flew out of the center of the book, covering Remus' face. Tonks at first was surprised but let out a huge laugh.

"Ha!" the dog like bark came from behind the couch and the shaggy haired Sirius Black popped up from behind them, "For a second there I thought Nymphie would distract ol' Moony from opening up his book." Remus used his free arm and wiped the ink from his eyes and stared at Sirius that would kill if looks could kill. He held the glare for a second before he couldn't stop him from chuckling himself, as their laughter was quite contagious.

"I'll get you back for that one, Padfoot," Remus said with a smile before Tonks could reprimand Sirius for using the name Nymphie, pulling out his wand to clean up the ink, but the ink wouldn't come off, in fact it seemed to spread across his face even more. "What?" Remus asked, but Sirius simply laughed a bit more.

"Thanks to the Weasley Twins I was able to get my hand on some semi-permanent ink," Sirius managed to say through his laughs, "Won't wash off for at least another hour." Tonks laughed again, before she called down enough to speak.

"Good one Sirius," Tonks said with a huge grin, "You should teach me some time."

"No, that would just mean two Sirius' running around this house, and I don't know if I could handle that," Remus said with a laugh.

"It would help keep you quite happy I see," Sirius remarked with a grin.

"And distracted," Remus said quietly though still smiling.

"Yes, yes, but I'm quite sure you needed a good laugh just as much as I did, Remus," Tonks said still grinning.

"Probably needed it more," Sirius added.

"Keep one eye open when you sleep Padfoot," Remus warned.

"Ha! I know how heavily Tonks sleeps, you won't be able to drag her out of bed when I'm sleeping," Sirius barked like a happy dog wanting its owner to throw the stick.

"I can simply carry her, she's not at all heavy," Remus remarked.

"Either that or you could keep her busy half the night, if you know what I mean," Sirius suggested with a wicked grin.

"Sirius!" Both Remus and Tonks yelled at the same time. Tonks used her free hand and slapped Sirius upside the head.

"What? I was meaning by playing cards!" Sirius snickered.

"Right, that's so what you meant Sirius," Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"What did you think I meant?" Sirius said with a slight laugh.

"You know what you meant," Remus replied with a smile, before clearing his throat, "I'm going to make some lunch, is there anything that you want Sirius?"

"I want to have some fun, but I've already eaten lunch," Sirius replied shaking his head smiling like an insane person.

"Ok, come on Remus, let's go make that lunch," Tonks said with a wink towards Sirius as she quietly pulled Remus up and out of the library. While they didn't see it, Sirius silently smiled and laughed to himself. "They're so blind," Sirius whispered to himself seeing them walking out.

Once Remus and Tonks had entered the kitchen, Remus and Tonks made their way to the refrigerator, and Remus waved his wand, making a few supplies float out and onto the counter.

"Do you want anything, Nymph- I mean Tonks?" Remus asked as he spread some mayonnaise on a slice of bread.

"I'm fine, but we could always make some dessert for later," Tonks said with a huge smile.

"Like what?" Remus said finishing making his sandwich.

"Brownies?" Tonks suggested.

"Sounds good," Remus said with his smile regrowing and spreading across his still blackened face.

"You could always do something to a brownie for Sirius, make it turn him green, or something," Tonks suggested.

"That wouldn't work, he pulled that one on James in our last year," Remus laughed; just the thought of their last year brought a laugh to his lips.

"You know I've heard all about the fantastic pranks that James and Sirius pulled, but none of the fantastic pranks of Mr. Remus Lupin," Tonks said as Remus waved his wand and the supplies for a few brownies and taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Probably because I was the responsible one, though I did pull a fair share of pranks, in fact the book trick was my prank originally," Remus replied, "Placed a curse on an anti-werewolf book and the first person to open it would be sprayed with ink. It was quite... funny, and irresponsible, since the first one to open it was Professor McGonagall." Tonks laughed loudly.

"I would've loved to see that!" Tonks laughed as Remus began mixing the chocolate and other supplies for the brownies.

"Sirius found it hilarious, until McGongall blamed him," Remus remarked with a smile of mischief.

"How could you've fallen for your own trick?" Tonks asked.

"I wasn't paying attention. Sirius probably got a kick out of that," Remus said shaking his head, "Tonks could you pass me the Baking Powder?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Tonks said, and Remus soon realized his mistake. Tonks took a small step to the side pulling Remus' arms slightly, but managing to retrieve the baking powder, just before falling over, sending the baking soda container flying, and in the process of trying to prevent falling, Remus had instinctively grabbed the nearest surface, which was the bowl of the almost complete brownie mix, causing the bowl to tip over landing right in between the two. The baking soda landed right on top of them giving them a layer of chocolate and a small layer of white powder. Tonks stared at Remus with an innocent smile, and Remus simply stared at Tonks, until the two burst out into laughter.

"You've got a little bit of chocolate there," Remus said gesturing to her whole face.

"You have a bit there too," Tonks said taking her finger and wiping a bit of chocolate off his face and tasting it. At this point the two were quite close. For a moment, when the laughter died down silence remained and the two stared at each other, almost forgetting the chocolate all over them. Tonks wondered if he was going to... no, he didn't like her, he couldn't, unless that image in the mirror was what he saw, not what she saw... yeah right, like that was it. Remus cleared his throat before turning away and standing up, helping her up as well.

"We better get cleaned up," Remus said waving his wand making the chocolate mix disappear from them, still leaving the ink all over his face.

"Do you want to try again?" Tonks asked looking slightly let down.

"Yes, but this time, I'll make sure to keep you away from everything," Remus chuckled.

"You're so mean!" Tonks pretended to pout.

"I know, I know, I live to be mean to you," Remus replied with a happy smile, moving slightly closer to her, as she did the same. It was once more they found them close to each other wondering, coming closer and closer to each other until they were less than an inch away. Just then a loud bang came from the nearby small round table. Remus turned quickly, almost causing Tonks to trip once more, but she managed to stay up, and he pulled his wand as a precaution.

"Sirius! What are you doing under there?" Remus asked with almost a sigh.

"N-Nothing!" Sirius said scurrying from under the table holding his head which he had hit on the table before, and walking from the room. Tonks shook her head frustrated.

"We should... go," Remus said clearing his throat and starting his way towards the door with Tonks following.

"Remus..." Tonks began, but Remus ignored her and pulled her along. Right before they exited, Remus waved his wand and everything put itself away.

**Thank you for reading! **

**ThisLoveHasNoCeiling:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
I really appreciate all of your reviews,  
and I hope this is the sort of thing you  
wanted by everyday interactions :D**

**Anonymous:  
Thank you for the review! And don't  
worry too much, some more full moon  
experiences will come. :D  
**

**I love reviews and it helps  
get my muse going. I would love if you were so  
kind as to review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
**

"Sirius Black," Snape's sneering and angry voice came from the hallway. Remus looked towards Sirius, wondering what he did this time to anger Snape, and he simply shrugged, but it wasn't hard to spot the smile Sirius was trying to hide. Severus Snape strode in with his arms crossed staring at Sirius. Tonks couldn't help but let out a snicker at the sight of Snape's enlarged nose which Remus could almost see Snape struggle to hold up.

"Do you think this is funny, Nymphadora?" Snape said sending a glare over at Tonks.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks insisted her hair turning a bright red.

"Sirius!" Remus cut in, sending a disappointed look towards Sirius, "What were you thinking?" Remus quickly pulled his wand out to reverse Sirius' spell.

"Put your wand away, Remus," Snape replied pulling his own wand, giving it a wave, and his nose began shrinking, "I don't need to come here, you know this Black. I would hope that you would show a shred of maturity when others are around, especially when I'm here to help your old friend." Sirius looked like he was going to protest, but Remus shot him a look that shut him up.

"I'm sorry for Sirius' behavior, Severus," Remus said, "He's simply bored being locked up here."

"I do not need an explanation for Black's immaturity," Snape said coldly. Again it looked like Sirius was going to retort, but he was interrupted.

"Anyways!" Tonks interjected, "What is your business here?"

"I am actually here about you, Nymphadora, and your... predicament," Severus explained in his normal cold tone.

"Do you have something that will separate the two of us?" Remus asked looking towards Snape with hope, almost looking younger in some ways.

"No," Snape responded simply, causing Remus to immediately to gain twenty years in his appearance and loose a bit of that hope, "However, through research I have found a potion which will cancel out Nymphadora's Metamorphic abilities, and so our previous plan should work." Remus clenched his fists slightly and Tonks immediately looked over at Remus with a smile of hope, but Remus looked like a ghost he was so pale.

"What do I need to do?" Tonks asked confidently trying to comfort Remus in vain.

"You will have to take a vial of this potion a day," Severus said handing her a small vile of a green liquid, "And then you'll take a concentrated dose of the Canis Victus each day a week before the full moon, in order in make it work. The Wolfsbane will not help her, however."

"No," Remus simply said.

"There is no other solution we can find, unless Nymphadora can somehow learn how to become an Animagus before the next full moon," Severus said back with an almost snide smile.

"No," Remus repeated trying to keep cool and collected like he normally was.

"Remus, we can talk about this later, but for now, I'm going to take this potion," Tonks said firmly taking the small vial from Severus and downing it before Remus could stop her. In a second her bubblegum pink hair darkened and became almost flat, and a mousey brown color. Her eyes changed from a bright blue to a dull hazel. Remus recognized this look as the one which she had when she was sleeping, though he didn't know her natural eye color was the beautiful hazel that they were now, as he only saw this form when she was asleep.

"I will see myself out," Severus said, "I will send more vials over later today, but I must return to Hogwarts right now, as I have _important_ business to attend to." Severus turned around and walked out of the room, and out of the Grimmauld Place. Meanwhile, in the living room, Sirius laughed slightly before shaking his head. Feeling he probably wasn't going to be a help to Tonks' cause if he stuck around, Sirius quickly left, muttering something about tending to Buckbeak.

"Remus," Tonks began, but Remus cut her off.

"Please reconsider, Tonks," Remus requested quietly.

"No, I will not," Tonks replied simply. Remus closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"You don't understand," Remus said slowly.

"I may not, but I know what I want to do," Tonks said looking into Remus' worried brown eyes. She turned towards Remus on the couch and gave him a tight hug, though slightly awkward in the position the two had been sitting in.

"I don't want you to go through the same thing that I have gone through for so many years," Remus said quietly slightly hugging her back, "I care about your safety, and I can't stand the thought of you going through all of that pain, and without Wolfsbane..."

"It's going to be just fine," Tonks said softly.

"No it's not!" Remus said loudly standing up, and Tonks did as well, and releasing each other in the process, "It won't ever be fine as long as we are attached like this. I will always pose a danger to you! If you were to get hurt..."

"This is a way to help prevent harm coming to either of us," Tonks said confidently, "Please, just let's try this once more, and if it doesn't work, I promise I won't try it again."

"There might not be another time to try it. I could kill you!" Remus insisted turning around, with their attached hand behind his back so that Tonks didn't have to turn with him, but it didn't matter because she followed him and made sure she was looking in his face, in his eyes.

"No you won't," Tonks said placing her free hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head.

"How do you know? You don't know how it feels to have no control. The Wolfsbane Potion helps with it a lot, and it's prevented me from killing anyone so far, but... what if it doesn't work? What if I do hurt you?" Remus said.

"What if you do? There will always be that chance as long as we're attached, and this way the chance of either of us getting hurt is lower than if we do nothing. You are right, you might loose control, you might attack and hurt me, but I'm strong enough to not get killed, and Sirius will be there. Remus, even if I turn into a werewolf, I am a fighter, and I won't let you hurt me," Tonks explained exuding a strong sense conviction.

"But-" Remus began, but again, Tonks interrupted him.

"No buts, Remus. I'm going through with this, no matter what you say. I would feel better if I knew you weren't going to fight with me everyday when I take my potion. Trust me, it's hard enough having to look like this all the time," Tonks said indicating her brown hair.

"I think your beautiful like that..." Remus said quietly, before adding, "I will fight with you before and after the next full moon." Tonks' mind completely went off track when he had said that she looked beautiful like that. She wondered if he was just saying that to be nice, but the way he said it... well it really made her heart flutter. She quickly refocused on the conversation.

"Remus, you won't convince me otherwise," Tonks said feeling a bit down that he just wouldn't stop fighting her, yet happy of the compliment she received.

"I know... but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try," Remus said forcing a small smile. The two stayed silent for a few moments simply standing there, unsure of what to say at this point. It was actually not awkward, and in fact, it was quite a warming silence.

"I guess we should go and help Sirius with Beaky," Tonks finally said after a few moments, breaking the silence. She kissed his cheek before smiling, and starting towards the door, Remus following her.

"You know I just want to protect you," Remus said as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, I know, but I can protect myself," Tonks replied with a smile, nearly tripping like she did almost everyday.

"I can't help but worry over you, not because I don't think you're capable, but because..." Remus said trailing off, not knowing what he was going to finish with, "You're my friend." Just friends. They didn't know if it would ever get passed that stage, but the hope to be more was there.

"Rather be friends with you than being stuck here alone with Sirius," Tonks said teasingly.

"He's not that bad, he really just wants to have fun. He was stuck in Azkaban for 12 years, and then he gets stuck here, alone, with a few visitors every once and awhile. I actually wish I could cheer him up more," Remus replied. Tonks smiled widely as an idea sprouted.

"We could always plan a surprise for him. Sometime before the moon," Tonks suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Remus asked with a grin growing. This should be fun.

** Thank you for reading! **

**ThisLoveHasNoCeiling:  
I really appreciate all of your reviews, it really has  
helped fuel my muse so I can get these chapters out every  
few days or so. I hope you like the chapter!  
**

**Anonymous:  
Thank you too! I really hope you like this chapter as well. :D  
**

**I love reviews and it helps  
get my muse going. I would love if you were so  
kind as to review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
Sorry the chapter took so long, I had a vacation and for a bit  
my Remus/Tonks muse had gone real low. It's still nearly  
dead, so hopefully this chapter isn't bad and OOC.  
**

"I think we've finished it," Tonks said with a happy smile looking down the hall.

"Now all we have to do is get him to come this way," Remus added with a huge smile. Tonks nodded turning down the hall, as Remus did as well.

"MOONY!" Sirius voice yelled, and Remus and Tonks looked at each other with a huge smile.

"Seems he's found his payback," Remus laughed before the two hurried down the hall, and to the staircase, seeing Sirius with nothing but a towel on and his hair a bright pink. Tonks laughed loudly seeing Sirius like this, and Remus tried keeping a straight face on.

"Yes, dear Padfoot?" Remus said with a smile breaking through.

"What did you do to my beautiful locks?" Sirius said over dramatically indicating his now hot pink hair.

"What? I think you pull off hot pink well," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Even better than I do, Sirius, and that's saying something," Tonks laughed. Sirius glared at the two, before laughing himself.

"That's because I'm just that hot," Sirius said striking a pose with a smile.

"Ha! That's not what Emmaline told me the other day," Remus laughed, "First time a woman's turned down such a Sirius offer?"

"Well not the first, but it was just because I was too intimidating with all my charm and good looks," Sirius replied eying Remus, "That's the downfall to such hot men like me." Tonks rolled her eyes with a chuckle shaking her head. "Now! Change back my hair, now!"

"What's the magic word?" Remus said smugly.

"Please." Sirius said with a slight glare at Remus.

"Ha! Wrong!" Tonks laughed out.

"What? Oh come on!" Sirius shouted, "It's not even Marauders' Day!" Tonks looked at Remus who smiled in remembrance.

"Ah, Marauder's Day. I'm pretty sure the professor marked that day down every year and kept a close eye on us," Remus said thinking back.

"Still didn't stop us, we were too good by the time they caught on," Sirius stated quickly shaking his head before repeating himself, "Change back my hair. I can't go around like this all day!"

"Sorry Padfoot, I wasn't the one who did it," Remus said innocently before Sirius turned towards Tonks.

"Tonksie-poo!" Sirius whined.

"Fine, fine. But it was Remus' idea!" Tonks said flicking her wand and his hair didn't change.

"Hey!" Sirius said still seeing his hair still the hot pink.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Remus holding in laughs, "I designed the spell so you're stuck with it for an hour after the charm is lifted."

"Awww come on Moony, you and you spell smarts," Sirius pouted standing there with just a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Sirius," Tonks said laughing, "You should probably get something besides a towel on, it could fall off and we'd be scarred for life." Remus chuckled as Sirius eyed Tonks before looking at Remus, who was smiling widely.

"Don't give that maniac ideas!" Sirius said pointing at Remus, "Next you know I'll show up at a meeting and he'll pull something like that." Remus was slightly surprised at the description of him as a maniac. And he would never think to do something during a meeting, those were too serious to do something like that.

"Oh quit being over dramatic," Remus said shaking his head, "And go get dressed." Frowning Sirius stormed off to his room. Tonks shook her head as if Sirius was just some little 5 year old mad at his parents.

"Well that cheered him up a bit," Remus stated smiling.

"I couldn't tell, he seemed mad to me," Tonks stated back.

"Oh no, he likes things like that. He and James would prank each other, prank me, prank Pettigrew, and even when the pranks were on them they always had fun. I know him, he used to pretend to be angry before he got whoever did it back," Remus replied with a nod looking up the stairs where Sirius had left, "So prepare for his prank back. It'll probably be pretty big, something to one-up that prank."

"Ooooh! That makes sense, I suppose," Tonks said shaking her head as the two walked away from the stairs and into the living room, "So what's Marauders' Day?" Remus chuckled at the thought as they sat down on the sofa, where they usually chose to sit if not in the library.

"It's a day that comes twice a year. James came up with it in our second year, though back then it was just Pranks-a-lot day. When our last day before Christmas break came we would have a huge variety of pranks planned and pull them that day on everyone we could. And on the last day of school, well that was another one of our Marauders' Day. Even after school we continued the tradition," Remus explained reminiscing. Ah their last year was the best Marauders' day, everyone in the whole school were colored in their house colors, fireworks fired off everywhere, and the toilets would attack everyone unless they asked nicely to sit on them. Well... some of the pranks were a bit cruel in retrospect, but Remus had to admit he had a lot of fun on almost every Marauders' Day.

"We should continue it even more!" Tonks said happily, "This year, it'll be fun."

"Not this year. It's the day after the full moon, we'll, or at least I'll need to sleep all day, depending on injuries," Remus said glumly.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that," Tonks said looking down, a little disappointed she didn't realize it.

"It's ok," Remus replied shrugging ever so slightly. When silence followed, Remus summoned his book and began reading it. Tonks simply watched him read it.

"Hey, Remus," Tonks said after thinking for a little bit, "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Remus looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a couple of times, why?" Remus answered as he continued to read his book.

"I was just wondering, because well... you seem the shy kind when it comes to the romantic stuff," Tonks said peering at his book, "Plus that book's known as one of the better romance novels." Remus blushed slightly putting down his book as if it were poison.

"Ah, well... heh..." Remus said nervously looking down at the book which he had just lost his page on.

"Oh don't worry, I love that book anyways, especially the end when Elizabeth and Darcy go walking and... wait have you read the end?" Tonks said looking at him curiously.

"Er, no, not yet," Remus replied feeling slightly embarrassed, for no known reason of his own.

"Oh well," Tonks sighed, "When you finish, I'll tell you my favorite part then."

"I'll, er... look forward to it," Remus said not reopening his book.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked seeing Remus' face.

"N-Nothing," Remus said fiddling with the pages of the book.

"Well if you're not going to continue to read," Tonks said noticing his unease at her noting that he was reading a romance novel, "Then could you tell me a bit about these couple of girlfriends? You've got me curious now."

"Oh that... oh yeah, well you know how Sirius is, and James wasn't much different, they kind of pushed me to ask a couple of girls out before," Remus replied trying to focus himself, though he wasn't used to talking about his personal life, or lack thereof.

"Ah I see. But you like the romance, right? Were you too shy or something to do it without their push?" Tonks wondered.

"Sirius says too noble. James said that I was scared of rejection. I say it was just because if I get involved with someone I could hurt them, because I am a werewolf. And even if I don't hurt them physically, if word were to get out that they were dating a werewolf, the stigma surrounding werewolves would rub off on them. I don't want anyone to go through the same feeling of being outcasted as I do," Remus explained as if he had memorized the speech and that he'd given it multiple times.

"But Remus," Tonks said slightly confused, "If you let your condition control your life, then that means Greyback won. He wanted to punish your father right?"

"How do you-?" Remus began, but Tonks interrupted him.

"I'm an auror, I have access to files of a lot of people," Tonks said shaking her head, "And just think of how Greyback wanted you to feel so alone and dangerous, and if you let yourself feel that way, then he wins. His punishment for your father is complete."

"I suppose you are right," Remus replied having never thought of it that way. He supposed she was right. It made sense at least. But that still didn't alleviate the fact he was scared of rejection, because he knew that James was right at least about that. He would never admit that though. He hadn't ever admitted it either.

"Here," Tonks sighed taking his book and opened it to the page which he was on, having been watching him read it, "Let's read it together." She handed the book to Remus who looked at her as if confused. "Come on, Remus. It's a great book, why not read it together?" He knew what she was doing. She had felt the tension that was rising ever since he started his speech, and reading would help relieve the tension.

"Ok," Remus said scooting closer to Tonks so she could see the book; she sat her head on his shoulder and the two began reading. He would've wrapped his arm about her, but that would be awkward with their arms attached as they were.

_"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." _Nymphadora's_ astonishment was beyond expression. _

Remus looked at Tonks resting her head on his shoulder, and he smiled. It was odd how his head somehow read Elizabeth as Nymphadora. Paying no attention to it, he continued on.

She_ stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her, immediately followed. _

Longing. It was something Remus had felt a lot of recently.

_He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. _

It was really hard to focus on the words, her perfume was intoxicating. The smell of... was it bubblegum? He smiled forcing back a chuckle thinking of how the smell really went with her hair, and maybe she planned it that. Bubblegum scented perfume and bubblefum pink hair. He focused back on the book.

_His sense of her inferiority—of its being a degradation—of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit._

Well, it was something he expected of the man. It was almost the opposite of what he felt. He was the one who he thought was inferior. Not good enough. But against his better judgement, had... Remus reprimanded himself for trying to insert himself in the book with his infatuation with someone in particular.

They sat there for several moments reading, having yet flipped the page. Remus was a fast reader, but the first read-through he made himself slow down and really get into the book, thinking about each sentence, analyzing it, seeing the book in all it's glory. Plus he didn't want to make Tonks like she was reading slow, just in case.

BOOM! A huge sound came from behind them causing the two to jump up simultaneously, the two pulling their wands and looking around for the cause of the noise.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Came the laugh of Sirius Black, and Remus sighed, trying to slow down his heart rate from such a surprise.

"You... almost... gave... us... a... heart... attack!" Tonks said between breathes, trying to regain her cool just as Remus was.

"Good! Payback ol' Tonksie-poo! My poor beautiful hair felt so violated being changed in such a way," Sirius said laughing his head off, clutching his stomach and wiping a small tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Remus shrugged at Tonks giving the 'told you he would' look. "Now it's been an hour and it's still not off!" Sirius then said still laughing, his hot pink hair all over the place, but at least now he was dressed with more than a towel around his waist.

"Fine, I've made an antidote just in case the spell didn't wear off," Remus sighed, before ushering Sirius towards a hallway.

"What's over here?" Sirius asked, "I thought all that was over here was a spare bedroom."

"And that's what's there," Remus said shaking his head as he walked down the hall, stopping in front of the only door there.

"Go in," Tonks said almost pushing Sirius at the door. He eyed them, suspecting a prank, but opened the door anyways, and walked in. Remus waved his wand from behind his back, changing Sirius' hair back to normal.

"What's with this room?" Sirius said looking around. In the room it seemed they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts without anyone in it. Everything looked so perfect. And soon it changed, looking like he was moving and not the room changing, even though he didn't take one step. He was then walking through the Entrance Hall, and then down to the dungeons, stopping in a classroom he could tell must be Severus Snape's room.

"It shows you where you wish to be the most at the time, but it can't show any people, or simulate people either," Tonks explained.

"Or food," Remus added, "Why do you want to be in Severus' classroom?"

"I dunno. Really right now I just want to be with Harry, I miss my godson," Sirius shrugged looking around the room.

"So this is where Harry must be right now!" Tonks said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. I didn't think it would follow a person. Good thing no one but the Order can get in this house," Remus said quietly, thinking of how if Voldemort found out he could find out where Harry was every second of everyday.

"True," Tonks replied seeing Sirius simply look at the seat next to where he appeared to have 'walked to'. What happened next was amazing, writing appeared on the chalk board, in of course, Snape's handwriting and within a few minutes a loud boom came and a cauldron near by blew up sending potion everywhere, going right through Sirius though.

"Wow," Sirius muttered to himself, standing up looking around the room, seeing potion floating around, probably having landed on people. So that meant he could see things, that he at least saw get on people. Would that mean if he saw someone getting dressed, he'd see their clothes floating around? Maybe. Just Maybe. It just meant he couldn't actually see the people or hear them, but everything else he could see and hear going on. If something left the contact of a person he could see it for as long as he was in that room.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Tonks asked looking at the potion which disappeared when it reached the front of the classroom.

"Come on, we'll talk to Sirius later," Remus said pulling her out seeing Sirius was too preoccupied by the room and trying to understand it. The two walked back to the living room and sat down.

"He seemed pretty interested in the room," Tonks said.

"Hardest piece of magic I have ever designed," Remus replied with a slight pride in it.

"And you did a good job," Tonks said snuggling up to Remus, who simply allowed it.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Remus said looking into her eyes with admiration and affection. He didn't think, he only acted. Remus quickly leaned in planting a kiss on Nymphadora Tonks' lips, surprising her at first, but returning the affection he had put into it. When the two pulled apart after a moment, Remus looked like he had just killed someone. He quickly looked away.

"S-sorry," Remus said not letting himself look at her, feeling so vile for simply kissing her.

"Why?" Tonks asked scooting closer to him, but he at the same time scooted away.

"Let's just forget it, ok?" Remus said turning to look at her, completely serious about it all.

"Tell me why and I'll consider it," Tonks said. Remus stared at her for a second. He didn't want her to think of him as a coward. He didn't want to become attached to someone and then loose them again. He already lost James and Lily, and well Peter really was lost to him. And Sirius was lost for the last 14 or so years. And if he were to loose someone else he allowed himself to get close to... he didn't know how he could recover from that.

"I-I can't," Remus said looking away.

"Then I won't drop it," Tonks said simply.

"Please," Remus said almost begging.

"No," Tonks replied.

"You're one of the most stubborn women I have ever met," Remus stated shaking his head, thinking, 'and that's one of the things I lo-really like about you.' At that moment, Sirius came running in, to Remus' relief.

"Thank you!" Sirius said loudly giving a hug to both Remus and Tonks at the same time.

"It was no problem at all, Padfoot" Remus said, lying of course because it was extremely hard to get the room to work correctly.

"Even still," Sirius said, "Thank you so much, both of you."

"You're welcome, Sirius," Tonks said with a small smile.

"Why don't the three of us explore the room a bit more?" Remus suggested, not wanting to be left alone with just Tonks again, or something more might happen. Though there was nothing he could do once night had come. Tonks hid from Sirius a glare at Remus. She saw what he was trying to do. And she didn't like it.

"No, I'm sure he wants to spend some time alone there," Tonks said fiercely still glaring at Remus, but Sirius didn't catch the glare.

"Oh no, I'm fine if you two want to come, you did make it, right?" Sirius said with a huge smile.

"Exactly, Tonks," Remus said forcefully.

"But we made it for Sirius, he should enjoy it by himself for now," Tonks said back just as forcefully.

"I bet he wants to share it with his best friend," Remus replied as Sirius looked back and forth from one of them to the other.

"I bet he wants to get out of this house, but he can't do everything he wants," Tonks argued, raising her voice.

"But he should be allowed to do everything that is possible without getting himself killed or in trouble," Remus said trying not to raise his voice, but it was in vain.

"Or he could just enjoy himself without an old killjoy ruining the fun!" Tonks shouted, not paying attention to the confused Sirius.

"Or he could have the company he's been craving for 14 years!" Remus shouted back at her, standing up, forcing her to stand up with him.

"Or he could let us have some alone time," Tonks said loudly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Sirius shouted, but the two ignored him.

"Or you could not be so selfish and realize that he's been alone for over a decade and deserves quality time, especially with his best friend!" Remus yelled. Sirius had never seen the two so angry with each other, especially so angry they ignored him completely, even though they were talking about him. Sure the two had fights before, mostly about the full moon and her future werewolf transformation, but nothing like this, and over something so simple.

"Or you could quit being so selfish and tell me why!" Tonks shouted.

"Why must I explain myself to you!" Remus yelled glaring at her.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" Tonks boomed staring at him intently. Sirius froze at that statement. What had he missed? Remus fell silent and his glare turned into a stare. Both Tonks and Remus seem to have forgotten Sirius was there. The room seemed extremely still and silence filled the room and house until...

"MUDBLOODS, FILTH, SHAPESHIFTERS INVADING THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" the voice of Sirius' mother rang through the house. Sirius was still as his mother's portrait shouted a few more insulting names, simply watching both Remus and Tonks staring at each other intently. Soon Sirius' mother's voice became too loud and knocked Sirius back into reality. He bolted from the room to only reenter it seeing the exact same scene.

It was almost instantly after he reentered the room Tonks and Remus broke off the gaze. Remus turned towards Sirius as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go hang out in that room," Remus said softly, not even looking at Tonks, who at the time looked quite sad.

"Er... sure, Moony. I suppose," Sirius replied unsure with it, especially after that scene. He decided it was not the right time to joke about his best friend kissing his little cousin.

"Then let's go," Remus said starting towards the special room he and Tonks had designed, almost having to pull Tonks with him. Sirius hesitated at first before slowly following the two.

** Thank you for reading!  
****Everything in _Italics_ is from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**  


**ThisLoveHasNoCeiling: Thank you for your comments! I really do  
aim to be as in character as I can, and that moment with Remus,  
even as the writer I was wishing he would've said it differently. :)  
**

**Anonymous: Surprise, surprise. Anyways, full moon will be next  
chapter if you're wondering, and I hope the surprise lived up to  
your expectations!  
**

**I love reviews and it helps get my muse going. I would love if you were so kind as to review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
Sorry the chapter took so long, I had a vacation and for a bit  
my Remus/Tonks muse had gone real low. It's still nearly  
dead, so hopefully this chapter isn't bad and OOC.  
**

It was the day of the full moon. Remus had been on edge all night, getting no sleep, even if he knew he really needed it. It had been a few days since the incident with Tonks, and luckily he had been able to not talk about it when they were going to sleep, pretending to be asleep and refusing to answer, though she was still stubborn and didn't drop it. And during the day he was able to avoid talking about that incident by staying around Sirius all day. Sirius didn't mind, though he definitely felt the tension between the two, despite the smiles and laughs the three had together. When around Sirius, Tonks had pretended to be her old self, not upset one bit, besides the fact she was stuck with her natural appearance (Sirius and Remus heard a mouthful about that most days, and Remus made sure not to comment that she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, because that might make things worse).

It was the morning when Tonks had woken up, seeing Remus simply staring at the roof. Tonks and Remus both got up and did their daily routine, with a bombardment of Tonks' questions. While Tonks tried to resist at first, the two went down the stairs, soon accompanied by Sirius who began telling jokes and stories, trying to cheer the two of them up, and keep their minds away from later on this day.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked during breakfast, as soon as Tonks pulled out her last potion that would seal her fate later that day.

"Quite positive, Remus," Tonks said sending a glare towards Remus, before downing the potion. The two locked eyes for one moment before hurrying into the living room where they discussed the plans for the night with Sirius. However, when Sirius had left the room to care for Buckbeak, Remus didn't offer to join, and the two were alone for the first time, during the day, since the 'incident'.

"Do you want to read Pride and Prejudice?" Remus suggested pulling out his wand and summoning his book. Tonks pulled the book from his hand and before he knew what was happening, she kissed him quickly, pushing him back, so that he was laying against the sofa. He resisted at first, however since resisting was futile, he gave in, at least for the few moments. When she pulled back, Remus almost found himself wanting to kiss her again, but he didn't let himself.

"What was that for?" Remus breathed looking at her face near his.

"To see how you reacted," Tonks said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked not able to get up as she had pinned him completely down.

"I wanted to see if that kiss was really a mistake, it obviously wasn't," Tonks said with a smile, kissing him once more. However this time, Remus managed to free her grip and sit up, breaking off the kiss.

"It was, Tonks. I'm no good for you, you just are too young to tell," Remus said looking away, feeling himself tear his heart apart.

"Too young?" Tonks said quietly at first before shouting, "TOO YOUNG?"

"Yes, too young, Tonks," Remus replied with a straight face.

"I am NOT too young, Remus! I am an adult! What is there to get? There is nothing wrong with you," Tonks said calming herself down, thinking Sirius was going to overhear and she didn't want that.

"Nothing, huh? So it's nothing that I turn into a monster ever month, that I am an outcast, to the point that when people find out my secret they can't stand to be in the same room. That's nothing?" Remus replied in his ever so calm voice.

"There are plenty of others with a lot more wrong with them," Tonks countered, "Sure you turn into a wolf one night each month, but that doesn't matter. You are a respectful, noble man, who is much better than most of the people out there. The only thing that really is a problem is that you keep pushing people away from you. You are careful and haven't harmed anyone yet, right? What makes you think that you will?" Remus sighed and slowly turned to look at her.

"I nearly hurt people several times, and the only reason I didn't was because of Sirius or James. I almost killed Harry and his friends," Remus stated. And at that she just dropped it for the time being, though Remus knew that there would be a good long talk about it later in the future.

* * *

"It's time to head down," Sirius said looking between the two of them, knowing it was not the time to joke around. Remus and Tonks nodded and the two began starting towards the basement where the transformation would be held, the same place as last time.

"What is this feeling?" Tonks asked once they made it down to the basement.

"It's the call to the moon," Remus simply replied, "Once the transformation takes place it will be an irresistible urge, even if one has Wolfsbane." Tonks nodded. And that's when it began.

Tonks wasn't exactly sure what she expected, but when it happened, she was caught off guard. It felt like every single bone in her body was breaking and twisting in all sorts of directions. She yelled out in pain, as she wasn't able to suppress the yell. Sirius was a black wolf circling around the two people who were in so much pain, knowing it would end soon.

And so it ended. Instead of two people before them, there was two large werewolves. One wasn't doing anything, but the other, who was Tonks, began sniffing the other. It was almost as if staged when 'Tonks' took a swipe at 'Remus', who tried to back away but as the two hands were connected by the mysterious force, he took the full swipe of 'Tonks' which went down his face before stopping.

'Tonks' looked up at the face she had just bloodied up, even in her werewolf form, managed to stop, turning her own hand on herself. Sirius was almost at the point where he was going to jump in between the two, when 'Remus' licked her face. 'Tonks' and 'Remus' began circling each other until the stopped, curling up next to each other, with 'Remus' almost looking like he was caring for 'Tonks' wound.

* * *

"Well that went better than I thought," Tonks said the next night after the two had finally woken up. Remus stayed silent. "Come one Remus, it was one wound," Tonks said shaking her head.

"I caused harm to you, and therefore you must stop taking the potions," Remus said as Tonks pulled out this day's potion.

"Oh come on Remus, it's better than anything else," Tonks said before downing the potion, upset that she would still have to remain her natural look, "Plus it's not like I'm not suffering. I have to look like this all the time."

"You know," Sirius said leaning against the door frame, "Remus wasn't the one who injured you." Remus looked up in confusion.

"Then who?" Remus asked.

"See, Tonks began attacking you, explaining the wound on your face, and then for some reason she stopped and accidentally injured herself," Sirius explained walking up to where the two were sitting, then sitting next to them, wrapping and arm around Remus' neck.

"You're not lying are you?" Tonks asked having no memory of last night. _Man this must be how it feels like to have a blackout,_ Tonks thought to herself.

"Nope!" Sirius laughed, "Here's dinner." He pulled out his wand, summoning three bowls of soup. Remus looked at the bowl curiously before looking up at Sirius.

"Molly came by earlier, she wanted to help out with whatever she could. I told her you two were sleeping, and so she made this big bowl of soup for you," Sirius explained with a mischievous grin.

"Then, you first eat it," Remus said, and when Sirius shrugged and almost ate, he stopped him, "Out of this bowl, we'll trade." Sirius shrugged again, before taking Remus' bowl and eating a bit.

"What was that about?" Tonks asked.

"I thought it might be a prank, but obviously not," Remus said before dipping his spoon in the bowl. In that instant the soup flew out of the bowl and right into Remus' face.

"HA!" Sirius laughed dropping his bowl in his fit of laughter, "I-I had cursed the bowl I had, because I knew you'd switch them. If not I'd quickly relieve the curse. And you fell for it!" Remus shook his head to get the cold wet soup off of his face, successfully splashing both Sirius and Tonks with the soup. Remus laughed anyways, even if it hurt his face wound a little bit. "Not the best of Marauder Day Pranks, but since it was the day after the full moon, I had to get at least one prank in!"

* * *

It was later that same night when the two were awoken quickly, by Sirius shaking them awake.

"Wake up, now! You need to get to the ministry, Arthur's injured!" Sirius shouted, causing the two of them to jolt up.

"Arthur is...?" Tonks began, but Sirius cut her off.

"Injured, yes. I'll explain it later, just hurry up and get him before anyone else does," Sirius said in a hushed tone.

"Come on Tonks," Remus ushered and the two quickly hurried out of bed, not worrying to change clothes, hurrying down the stairs. Remus, to Tonks' dismay, had carried her down the stairs to avoid falling down. As soon as they had exited the house, they apparated on the spot, appearing near the door to the Department of Mysteries. The last time the two had been there was when they were attached by the hand.

They turned around and saw Arthur on the ground, bleeding greatly. They could hear footsteps coming down and a few voices.

"Down here?" one said.

"I'm sure I heard a scream," another said. Remus quickly picked up Arthur and the three apparated away straight to St. Mungo's. It was a good thing that Tonks still had clearance to apparate inside the ministry or they might not have made it inside in time. Remus rushed to the check-in desk and the receptionist looked as though she was about to ask something before stopping.

"I'll call the healers," she quickly said waving her wand. Almost immediately three healers apparated next to them and took Arthur from his arms. "What happened?" the receptionist asked.

"I don't know," Remus replied truthfully, "I was walking along and my companion heard him scream, so we came running and hurried him here."

"Oh, ok. Well the ministry will be in contact with you Mr...?" The receptionist asked looking at him not knowing who he was.

"I'm nobody, just make sure he's ok, alright?" Remus said. The receptionist was about to ask him something else, but he hurried to apparate away along with Tonks.

* * *

That night the Order held a meeting. Most were in attendance, though Molly was not as she was at St. Mungo's. The kids at school were rushed home, but they weren't allowed in the meeting. In fact the children didn't even know there was a meeting.

"We have to find someone to replace, Arthur. We can't protect it every night with the people we have," Kingsley said shaking his head looking at Dumbledore for guidance.

"True, however we do have some people who might be able to help," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Who then, Albus?" Mad-Eye asked in his gruff voice.

"Remus and Nymphadora," Dumbledore said.

"Don't-" Tonks began, but Remus cut her off.

"We can't. It's too dangerous, we're still connected by this magic," Remus said shaking his head.

"You can, just as long as the two of you stay close and hidden," Dumbledore replied, "You two are our only option, unless you know someone who we can trust to join?" Silence. "Then it's settled. We'll send a schedule to you soon. Also, Tonks," Dumbledore turned to look at Tonks, "I think I have come up with a plan for you to return to work, without figuring out how to separate the two of you."

** Thank you for reading!  
**

**ThisLoveHasNoCeiling: Thank you again for your comments!  
They really fuel my muse for the next chapter, so thank you very  
much! I also want to slap Remus a few times as well, but then  
again, if I did it wouldn't change his personality and worries! :D  
**

**Anonymous: I'm very glad you like it so much! I really appreciate your  
review as well! I hope this chapter is good too, though I felt it was a bit rushed. :D  
**

**I love reviews and it helps get my muse going. I would love if you were so kind as to review. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry to say the original author has left fanfiction.  
However, I am her friend, and she has allowed me to finish this  
and any of her other stories for her, so I typed up this chapter,  
referring to her**** brief and not very detailed outline, and decided  
to roll with it. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that you will like  
the way I write in substitute for the way the original author wrote.**

**Also, if you wish to adopt any of this author's stories, they are up for  
adoption, which I shall be running. Thank you to all of Crazy Redd's readers.  
**

**Also, this is where T becomes a needed rating, just so you are forewarned.**

It was not any old day when Tonks awoke before Remus did, and it was quite a special day as it was. Perhaps it was the fact she was trained, and well trained, might she add, to wake up early today, thanks to her slightly older brothers. They were gone, but their training still remained. She looked with a smile at Remus sleeping peacefully just waiting for him to wake up. However, the peace that he held in his face was much more than he ever showed while he was awake. It was extremely nice to see him happy and relaxed finally. After all, she usually woke up after him and didn't get to see him sleep.

Soon, however, he began to move a little in his first stages of waking up before his eyes slowly fluttered opened, seeing Tonks's eyes right before him. While he seemed to complain about being stuck outwardly, times like this when he could see her next to him every morning made him quite happy. He slowly smiled and watched her back without worrying about speaking.

"Good morning, you," Tonks finally said breaking the silence, but not the gaze, wanting to soak in everything she could see at the moment. Awake, he seemed to be more relaxed than he was asleep at this moment. His eyes, his face, they seemed to be happy, content, and finally relaxed. She didn't even realize that her hand was in his, their attached one, but they didn't hold hands often either way. Yet, she was so lost in his gaze, she didn't even realize it.

"Good morning," Remus replied slowly, watching her steadily, not removing his gaze from her, wanting to soak in everything he could see right now. She wasn't pink haired, even though he liked it, and instead she looked like her parent's daughter. Dark mousy brown hair, much like her mother in appearance, and he quite enjoyed it. It must have been her natural form. He would love the sight of her appearance no matter how she looked, but something about now seemed to entrance him about her natural appearance, having never seen this before. He'd seen her sleeping, but it was almost like she could change her appearance while she slept, but for some reason not today. He didn't even realize that his hand was in hers, their attached one, but they didn't hold hands often either way. Yet, he was so lost in her gaze, he didn't even realize it.

"Happy Christmas," Remus said after some time of the two staring at each other. His smile grew, if that was even possible, and their two faces seemed to slowly approach each other.

"Happy Christmas, Remus," Tonks replied, her smile growing as well. Their faces were very close now, almost touching. The interval between them was about to close, their lips brushing up against each other, a tingling sensation running down both of their spines, before…

"Oi! You two better get out here, the kids are going to have a riot if we don't open presents soon," Sirius yelled through the door, hitting it loudly. The two jolted up, out of the trance the two were both in, looking at the door, before Tonks smiled at Remus, her hair having turned to her normal bubble gum pink. The two got out of their bed, and made their way to the door, still in their pajamas, their hands separating as Remus opened the door.

"You look terrible, Moony," Sirius said, with a laugh, seeing Remus, whose hair was all over the place. self-consciously he immediately went to smooth it with his hands, and Tonks helped him with a laugh.

"How do I look now?" Remus asked.

"Perfect," Tonks replied looking at him with a smile.

"You still have a little there," Sirius said gesturing his head in a circular motion.

"Shut it," Remus said with a laugh, as the three walked down the stairs towards the living room. Sirius entered the room first, followed by Remus and Tonks, who then were immediately trapped in some sort of force field. Sirius began laughing, just as several of the teenagers that were there did (the Weasley Twins high-fived each other). Remus looked up and saw mistletoe above them before looking towards Sirius who pointed at the twins.

"First victims of the day," Fred laughed.

"We have several all around the house," George continued.

"I think you know what you have to do, Remus," Fred finished.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Remus said fairly calmly even though promising the death of two pranksters.

"Don't worry, he says that, but he never does it," Sirius laughed seeing Remus's face watching the twins, "Trust me, if he lived by his word, I'd have died over a hundred times already."

"Well hurry up," George said gesturing the two of them to kiss, "Or we'll stage our riot."

"Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot!" Ginny and the twins chanted, earning a glare from Molly, and a few laughs from the others.

"Fine," Remus grumbled turning towards Tonks and smiled just a tad now. He leaned in, intending a short little peck, but finding himself getting a little ahead of himself. Remus placed his lips upon hers, and his free hand around her middle.

Tonks was expecting a short little peck, but what she got was much more than she thought he would. It was Christmas, maybe he was actually going to be happy today, and accept that she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her too. Oh, that would be fantastic. Her free hand cupped his face, as their attached hand held the other close hand.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, deepening towards the end, before Remus pulled back, needing air, before his eyes widened, and seeing how he had lost his control, before he turned towards the living room where everyone was watching the two of them, Tonks turning as well. The two of them walked to the couch where their seats were saved next to Sirius, as if nothing had happened.

The twins, in their mighty wisdom began clapping and calling out praises, met with a slap from their mother, and a very tomato red pigment forming on the two attached people's faces. The room was silent for several moments, before Fred held up a present.

"Let's open our presents!" Fred announced, breaking the silence and causing a whole whirlwind of chatter.

"Good job," Sirius whispered in Remus's ear as he went a found a present for him and a few others. They went in a circle opening presents, watching each person open a present, one at a time. Remus and Tonks tended to have pitched in together, and made their gifts or found them around the house. Such as the DADA book they had given to Harry that would help teach him new spells and such. Remus had gotten primarily books, while Tonks had received some chocolate from Sirius (Remus tried to steal it, but she managed to keep it from his chocolate hungry hands). It was a good thing then, that he had received a huge box of chocolates from the Weasleys, though he still tried to steal the chocolate Tonks had gotten.

Throughout the day, Tonks saw a glow in Remus she hadn't seen before. He was actually happy, almost forgetting about his condition. She would have snogged him senseless at one point, but she had controlled herself enough, because he might not appreciate it. The two had a lot of fun wrestling over the chocolate Sirius gave her (she later came up with the idea Sirius had done that on purpose, to get them to wrestle over it and have fun fighting over it). The two had a great laugh with the others, staying with the family in the living room, almost all day, with some occasionally popping into the kitchen to get some snack or drink to have before dinner. Molly left around noon and began cooking. Remus volunteered to help, but she refused (perhaps because his clumsiness was increased tenfold being attached to Tonks, or because he was having so much fun just being with the others that she didn't want to pull him from that).

The whole group migrated from the living room into the dining room when Molly instructed them to, and they sat. Sirius was next to Remus and Tonks, and Molly on the other side of the two.

"And so I said," Sirius said telling a story about a time when Remus pulled a prank, "It was Remus, but they didn't believe me!"

"It really was me," Remus stated after swallowing a bite of potato.

"But Remus denied it!" Sirius said as if still upset after all these years.

"Who would believe you over Remus?" Tonks joked with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sirius said scandalized.

"Being the good boy I was," Remus stated, earning a mischievous grin from Sirius and Tonks, the teens having their own conversation, "I admitted guilt eventually."

"That's because you felt bad for sending us to detention," Sirius stated.

"Actually, I didn't. You two seemed to enjoy it, but it was because I didn't want the professor to think higher of me than I deserved," Remus replied, however, he shut up after that, planning to continue but a hand on his leg shut him up. His and Tonks's attached hands were under the table, his on top of hers, not being used to eat dinner, but Tonks had taken the opportunity to place her hand on his leg and slowly move up and down along his upper leg.

"Something wrong?" Tonks asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't gone too far, and he could always pick her hand up with his and move it off of his leg.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Remus replied swallowing, before he picked up his drink and took a drink of it.

"Yeah, so anyways," Sirius continued, oblivious to the exchange between the two, "He admitted it, but they didn't even apologize to us."

"I wouldn't either, you're obviously very misbehaved boys," Tonks said, her hand trailing up Remus's leg getting close to a certain part.

"Except me, of course," Remus commented, nearly holding his breathe, "I was always the good one, save a few instances."

"Ha, yeah right! You were part of all of our pranks, you just weren't an active part of it once we pulled it. You were always the one to make our plans work," Sirius replied with a huge laugh.

"Yeah, well…" Remus said not able to think of a way to counter Sirius's statement and still tell the truth.

"The mighty Remus, speechless," Sirius howled happily. True, part of his mind was on the hand slowly getting even closer to a certain part of his body, but the other part of it was not on the conversation, but on controlling himself at the moment.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the loo," Remus said and stood up, Tonks at his side.

"Fine," Tonks muttered and gave a smile towards the table and followed Remus as far behind as she could. Remus led her down the hall towards the loo, before he stopped and turned towards her.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Remus asked furiously.

"I didn't see you complaining," Tonks replied calmly, with a small smile.

"Bu- So- That doesn't matter!" Remus said, lost for words at the start, and indecisive about what to start with, "I wasn't going to say anything in front of everyone."

"You could have moved my hand," Tonks sighed, "Don't worry, Remus, won't happen again." Remus nodded in content.

"You know why we can't be together, Tonks. When you start up work again, you'll see there are plenty of suitable people you can be with instead," Remus said watching her quite seriously.

"And you know, there is no one else I would like to be with more than you, Remus," Tonks replied.

"Nymphadora," Remus said, Tonks not correcting him this time, "Would you really want the hate that I always get? Would you really want to worry about making rent each week because I couldn't support you? Would you really want to not know each month whether or not I will kill you?"

"If it means being with you, then yes," Tonks answered with a firm nod.

"You're too young to understand…" Remus sighed shaking his head.

"TOO YOUNG?" Tonks yelled, and those in the dining room could hear her yelling, "I AM NOT TOO YOUNG! I AM AN ADULT WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING!" Remus placed his free hand on her mouth to keep her quiet, she pulled his hand away, ignoring the intoxicating smell of him that had reached her nose.

"Nymphadora," Remus began, but was cut off.

"IT'S TONKS, NOT NYMPHADORA, REMUS!" Tonks yelled tempted to slap him and run away then cry, but she didn't.

"Tonks, I am thirteen years older than you," Remus explained calmly, "That is a huge difference. You were in school less than a decade away, while it's been a decade and more for me. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I'm nearly half-way done."

"So you're thinking you'll only live to about seventy," Tonks said softer, holding in the tears. Remus was quite torn up by the way that she was acting, so cut up about him. About a stupid werewolf who let logic rule his life, forcing emotions down when he felt they would affect his logic, which happened quite often. Why couldn't she see he was not a suitable mate?

"Probably younger, given this war," Remus replied bitterly, "Might not even survive this year."

"Don't say that, Remus," Tonks said looking at him her furiousness gone, and more of a worry.

"It's true, Tonks. How long will it be before they begin executing werewolves? There are enough on Voldemort's side for people to think they all are," Remus explained his previous happiness from before completely gone, "You know how werewolves do not have the same rights as you do."

"So? I'll make an appeal, I'll protest," Tonks said strongly, "They won't kill you. I won't let them. Worst comes to worst, we put you into hiding with Sirius."

"It won't work, Tonks. It's not like they'll warn us that they are coming," Remus replied shaking his head.

"We have people in the ministry, high up," Tonks said, "They'll know, they'll warn you."

"And blow their cover? I don't think so," Remus argued, "I'm not that important."

"Yes, you are," Tonks replied, "You're very important. You're smart, and you show us that even when all odds are against you, when so many people are against you, you still fight for your friends, for what you believe in."

"I don't want others to ever feel the same way as I do, that's all," Remus stated simply.

"That's what is so important," Tonks insisted, "Despite everything against you, despite all that you've lost, you still care for even those who don't care about you."

"Everyone here is like that," Remus said shaking his head.

"Not everyone here has lost everyone they care about, and have people hate them just for existing," Tonks retaliated. The two were silent for a moment, the two studying each other, until Remus sighed.

"Let's just go back, before they think we're up to something," Remus said, "Though you yelling didn't help with that."

"That's your fault, Remus," Tonks muttered walking down the hall shaking her head.

"Sorry," Remus apologized, and Tonks stopped and looked at him, him stopping as well.

"For what?" Tonks asked bitterly.

"For making you angry," Remus replied, thinking it was obvious.

"It happens, you frustrating man," Tonks replied with a small smile.

"I don't live to be frustrating," Remus said.

"Maybe you should act like it," Tonks joked before she kissed his cheek before pulling him back to the dining room, where they were met by stares. The two sat down and Tonks smiled at the crowd.

"What? Remus just needs to not call me young and incapable of standing myself up," Tonks said as a weak excuse.

"Uh huh," Sirius said as the crowd of family slowly began to talk again.

"Now, Arthur, tell me about that rouge television set," Remus said leaning towards the red haired father, which meant leaning towards Tonks as well, his hands folded together, and the hand that had Tonks's attached to it, held her hand nearby his.

* * *

"Be sure to watch them, Remus," Molly said pointing to Sirius and Tonks.

"I promise I won't let them be irresponsible," Remus nodded, and Molly left the room saying she was going to sleep, leaving Sirius, Remus and Tonks up. Remus and Tonks were sitting on the couch in the living room, Sirius was standing behind it, and offered them a drink, which they both accepted. After all, just one drink would not be bad. However, Sirius had charmed them to refill themselves with each drink.

After a little while, the three were engaged in a conversation which led to Sirius getting up and going to bed a little bit frustrated. Which left the two by themselves.

"You know, Nymphadora," Remus said not long after Sirius had left, having drank a good amount of firewhiskey, thinking he hadn't drank that much thanks to Sirius's refilling charm, he was blissfully unaware of, "I really like you."

"Yeah, I know. I really like you, too. Why do you try to push me away?" Tonks asked, having the same problem that Remus was at the moment.

"I'm scared," Remus replied, "I don't want to love another, and lose them too."

"I won't leave you, like your friends did, I promise," Tonks said with a small smile.

"What if it can't be stopped?" Remus asked.

"Then it's meant to be," Tonks replied, "But won't happiness now be better than nothing forever?"

"The pain… the pain of losing someone you love is so bad, it kills you. Better get it over now rather than later," Remus answered with a nod.

"Remus… when you try to push me away, it's like I lose you, and it kills me," Tonks said, placing her hand on his, the hands that were attached of course.

"Better to get it over now, when you can find someone else, then later when you get a little old to start another relationship," Remus replied, moving a little closer to her.

"But all I want is you," Tonks responded, moving closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Remus whispered, their faces quite close at the moment.

"Positive," Tonks replied, nearly cut off by a hungry kiss from Remus, pushing her against the couch. After a few moments of passionate kissing, the two found their way up to their room, and the rest faded into darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Remus awoke with a terrible headache, as a little light came through the window, making it even worse. It took him a moment to get his bearings, finding himself without his clothes on, and his eyes widened. He moved to get out of bed, waking Tonks up in the process.

" 'S the matter?" Tonks asked, her head pounding as well, before she as well realized the situation the two were in. She took the blanket to cover herself with as Remus hurried and got his clothes from scattered around the room, and putting them on.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Remus asked once the two of them were completely dressed.

"I-I remember talking about why we can't be together, then… I-I don't remember anything else," Tonks replied.

"I'm going to kill Sirius," Remus sighed, "I don't remember anything, I don't remember anything after… Sirius leaving. Oh Lord… I really hope we didn't do what I think we did."

"Even if it did happen… it's not that big of deal," Tonks said.

"Not that big of a deal?" Remus said his eyes widening at her, "How is it not?"

"Well, we don't remember, and there isn't anything lasting, right?" Tonks answered.

"But… you could be…" Remus began.

"We don't know that," Tonks replied, "Just remain calm, Remus. First, we need to get rid of these headaches. Then we can worry about that." She kissed his cheek, and he turned away.

"That's how all of this started," Remus said shaking his head, "We need to get this attachment off. I need to think alone. I just need to be alone."

"As soon as we get this force away, you can be alone, but until then," Tonks replied, Remus interrupting her.

"I don't mean just being alone, I mean alone in life," Remus interrupted, "I can't have a relationship, I just end up hurting everyone in the end."

"Remus –" Tonks began.

"I don't need to hear it," Remus growled, looking quite angry, but she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't angry at her, but at himself. After a little while, the two headed down to where everyone had been, the living room, and pretended nothing had happened. Though the two had been caught under the mistletoe, which Remus simply pecked her lips to get out from under it. Most people had seen the change in attitude between the two of them, mostly Remus to Tonks, Tonks acting just as normal as before, being much better at acting than Remus was. Remus was fairly quiet the whole day, thinking obviously. He wasn't sure if things would ever be the same, extremely worried and angry at himself, angrier than he had been in his life.


End file.
